<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Always Be Here For You by commanderbensolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334151">I'll Always Be Here For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo'>commanderbensolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Against the Jedi Code hut feelings are more important, Before Revenge of the Sith, During Attack of The Clones, F/M, Force Bond Telepathy, I feel like there's a lot of tension, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Make-out, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawans are stressful, Reader and Obi-Wan have a Force Bond/Connection, Reader has dreams, Reader is a Jedi Master, Yoda is wise, slow burn?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is hopelessly in love with her best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But when they're on a mission together, what will ensue when they are alone?<br/>And will her dreams that she's been having be found out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And With That, Everything Went To Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first reader-insert fic! Hope you all like it :<br/>Anything in italics is a dream.<br/>Anything in bold is Force Bond Telepathy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Obi-Wan, what are you doing?" Y/N giggled as Obi-Wan came closer to her with that cheeky smile he seemed to have commandeered permanently. "Why Y/N? Do you want me to stop?" He asked innocently, to which Y/N immediately said "God no, please don't stop, just get over here already!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With each passing moment, she was forced to move backward, nearer and nearer to the wall, all the while a certain Jedi Master was walking towards her, still smiling, though I think one may consider it a smirk by now. "What do you not want me to stop doing, Y/N?" Y/N gasped at both his alluring tone and his boldness and decided to mirror it with her own honey-dipped words. "I don't want you to stop looking at me like that, Kenobi." She said as she bit her lip. "And what is it you want me to do to you, my dear Y/N?" He asked. By now, she was completely against the wall, with Obi-Wan's lips a mere few centimeters away from hers. "I... I want you to kiss me Obi-Wan. I want you to kiss me as if you love me, even if it's only once and I can only have this." "But I do love you, I always have and always will." And with his words, Y/N grabbed the front of his brown cloak (which looked gorgeous on him by the way) and pulled him down to meet her lips, where they met-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/N rose from the bed with a start, shaking, gasping and covered in a thin sheen of sweat all over her body. "Oh for kriff's sake, not again!" She groaned as she swung herself out of bed, ready (or not, most likely) to face the day. That was the fourth time this week she has woken up from a dream concerning a certain Jedi Master, and it always seemed to end before they could get to the good bit. Well, whatever the good bit was. However, she wondered if having these dreams went against the Jedi Code. She knew that having these sorts of dreams was perfectly normal for, well, anyone, but she pondered whether these dreams lead in the area of attachment. Deciding to meditate on it later, knowing full well she would most likely forget, she got dressed in her normal black Jedi robes, brushed her teeth, did her Y/C hair in a bun, grabbed her cloak and made her way to the Council chambers, remembering she had a meeting. </p><p> </p><p>-During the Council meeting- </p><p>"Hard to see, the future is. Clouds the mind, the Dark Side does" Yoda says as he resides upon his small chair. "Yes I know Master Yoda, but we must have a mission of two Jedi sent to Hoth. It is the only way we will see if there is a Separatist or, dare I say it, a Sith base there." You claim calmly as you look at the small green Jedi Master from across the room. "What about the Clones? Surely there must be some at our dispersal to send out a small squadron?" Master Windu says. "Unfortunately, Master Windu, there is not. All the Clones are currently either being trained or are out there on the front lines. We have no Clone Troopers at all to send to Hoth. Trust me, Master, if there were any at all I would definitely suggest that option. This mission will most likely be dangerous." You say. As Jedi Masters begin to mumble their agreement with your words, you look at Obi-Wan, who resides next to you. </p><p><strong>'Who do you think will go on this mission, Obi?' </strong>You speak through your mind whilst looking at him worriedly. <strong>'I can't say, but hopefully, the Council agrees to it. I've felt a disturbance in the Force Y/N' </strong>He says all this without moving his lips, and you truly marvel at how wonderful it is to have a Force Bond with this man. If the Council found out, then sure, you'd both be expelled from the Jedi Order, but none of you had ever been caught whilst it had happened and it had never caused you any trouble, in fact it had saved your life a couple of times to be perfectly honest. </p><p>"Master L/N!" Master Windu's voice snaps you out of your daydream, and you look at him earnestly and with hope. "Yes, Master Windu?" </p><p>"The Council has decided that two Jedi shall indeed go on this mission to Hoth. If there is a Sith base residing out there, it would be in the Jedi's best interest that we find it and eradicate it as soon as possible." He says, whilst looking at his fellow Jedi. "I completely agree, Master," you say whilst nodding your head, but also with a question in mind, "If I may ask, Master, who will the two Jedi be? Will it be a Master and their padawan, two Jedi Knights or two Jedi Masters?" </p><p>"Glad you asked, I am. Yourself and Master Kenobi, it will be."</p><p>And with that, everything went to hell. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeah, You've Got It Bad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N and Obi-Wan talk in her quarters about the upcoming mission. And Y/N realizes that her feelings may go beyond a simple crush.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for how many hits this has got in last not-even 24 hours! This was written on a whim that came to me at like 9 at night so thank you all for the kudos and the comments :)<br/>Again, italics is a dream and anything is bold is something spoken through the Force Bond. <br/>This work is being written by me only and unfortunately I have no one to read over it for me, so if there are any mistakes please let me know :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N sat there, stunned. I mean, yeah, she had wanted to get the mission the green light, it was very important. But her and Kenobi on a mission, together, alone? Her devious mind already started conjuring up scenarios that should NOT be in the mind of a Jedi. </p><p>"Good pair, you are. Work well together, you do. Trust you with this mission, I will." The small green Jedi said earnestly, but if Y/N wasn't mistaken, there was a twinkle of something else in his eyes, that was akin to mischief. "Thank you Master Yoda, I only hope me and Master L/N live up to your standards on this mission." Your partner said on your side, and with that you all stood. "It's settled then." Mace Windu voiced the opinion of the Council. "Master L/N and Master Kenobi shall lead the mission to Hoth and report back with any findings that they have. If any disturbing factors that point to either the Sith or the Separatists, then we will proceed further. May the Force be with you all."</p><p> </p><p>-Later, in your quarters- </p><p>Whilst packing for the mission, you hear a knock on your door. Using the Force (it didn't always have to be used in combat, sometimes you just liked to use it anyway) to open the door, you were mildly surprised, but were delighted, to see Obi-Wan. "Obi hi! What's up?" You say to him whilst inviting him in. "Oh nothing's wrong Y/N, I just felt that it was the right course to come and talk to you about the upcoming mission. I haven't seen you since the Council Meeting this morning." With this, you chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry for not being around for ages. Master Yoda and Master Windu wanted my advice on the initiates and how they seem to be progressing, and Master Kloon wanted me to train some younglings on basic Force use." While you say this, he takes on a mild look of surprise, but there is definitely pride there for his best friend. "So I take it you've got a lot on your plate then?" He asks, concerned for you. He always did know that you worked yourself too hard, and that you put too much pressure on yourself. "Yes, it's been a bit stressful considering I'm not used to it, but it's very rewarding at the same time. I've been working on my meditation as well, so hopefully I'm not going to be off-balance again in the future." </p><p>Obi-Wan knew what she was referring to when she mentioned about being off-balance. Two years ago they had gone on a mission together with several other Jedi and had been attacked by Ewoks, which lead to a nasty infection that she had contracted from their claws. Y/N seemed to think that if she had been more attuned to the Force at that time then she would have been able to possibly foresee the attack in a vision or dream, however both Master Yoda and Master Windu has said that this might not have been the case. But, she still blamed herself, even though they had only just been recently made knights. </p><p>"Y/N, I know you're still lingering on what happened two years ago, but I promise you, it wasn't your fault. Even the Jedi Masters on the mission hadn't seen anything like that coming. You know it wasn't your fault right?" Looking at him, you know that doubt is etched onto your face, and all of a sudden you can feel your hands trembling. "It's just... Obi, I feel like it WAS my fault. Even if the Jedi Masters hadn't seen anything, I still should have been able to feel something, or at least feel a disturbance in the Force and warn you all. I just don't want to mess up again." Your on the verge of crying now, recollecting the memories that you've tried to bury away for so long because they were so painful. </p><p>"I know how you feel Y/N, trust me I do. But this mission will go successfully, okay? Just trust in the Force." His grin comes back to life, and you swear that your heart is melting like it has been burnt by a lightsaber blade. "Yeah I know Obi, thanks. Your... your a really great friend, you've always been there for me and I'm so grateful for that. I hope you realize that." He puts a hand on your soldier, and you subconsciously shiver at the touch. "Yeah, I know Y/N. But you've always been there for me, so why wouldn't I do it for you?" You chuckle at that, and think about how great it is that even if you can't have him in the way you would like, it's better than nothing to have him as an amazing friend. "True enough Kenobi, true enough. Now, let me finish getting packed, we do have a mission tomorrow after all." He chuckles this time, and walks to your door, giving you a mock salute on the way out. </p><p>When he's gone, you can't stop thinking about how cute his smile or his laugh is, how amazing he is at saber combat, and not to mention how hot he is after a mission. </p><p>Yeah, you've got it bad. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Really Need To Sort This Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N and Obi-Wan have just started their long journey to Hoth, but there's a confession in there somewhere, and Y/N is struggling to balance what it means with her own emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG thank you so much for over 100 hits! I legit started writing this as a whim and didn't expect people to even read it so the fact that you guys actually like makes me so happy!<br/>Italics in this chapter are used purely for either emphasis or for what Y/N is thinking since there are no dreams in this chapter. <br/>Again, I have no reader to proof check for me so if there's any mistakes I'm sorrry :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-The Next Day, 2 hours before the mission- </p><p>"Anakin, you need to keep your guard up! Someone could easily disable or kill you whilst your guard is like that!" You shout at him from across the large training room whilst on your datapad, looking at old Jedi files. You're mainly here because there was nothing else for you to do, since you were going on a mission with Obi-Wan, and they didn't want to 'overexert' you or some bullcrap along those lines. 'However,' a part of your brain argued, probably the part that kept giving you dreams about <span class="u">someone,</span> 'he is awfully hot when he trains isn't he? The way he handles the saber with such elegance and grace in such large hands, makes you wonder really-'. Again, shaking your head for like the 5th time this week, you look up and gasp startlingly at the fact that Obi-Wan is staring... RIGHT AT YOU! "What?"</p><p>"You shook your head. Is something wrong?" </p><p>You chuckle a little at his never-ending concern for you, however you also wish that the concern was present in not just friendship, but other forms of relationship. I mean, you guys already had a Force Bond, didn't that mean something? "I'm fine, just saw something on my datapad that was quite ludicrous that's all."</p><p>"Well, are you sure you're alright?" </p><p>"Yes I'm fine Obi, don't worry."</p><p>When he had finally turned away and stopped looking into your soul (he had a habit of doing that whenever he was concerned about you, bless him) you felt a blush rising in your cheeks. Hopefully, he hadn't heard what you had been thinking about a couple of minutes prior. Hopefully, anyway. </p><p>"Alright Anakin, I think that's enough for today," you heard his voice say from across the room and you involuntary smiled. Damn your stupid emotions! "Now remember Anakin, me and Master L/N aren't here for a couple of days since we're going on a mission, so you'll continue with your saber and Force training with Master Windu, Master Yoda and Master Kloon."</p><p>"Yes, Master, I understand." </p><p>"May the Force be with you." You both say to him, to which he quickly returns the sentiment. You all bow, and exit the room. </p><p> </p><p>-At the hangar-</p><p>"Kenobi, hurry up! They're gonna end up leaving without us!" You shout at him from across the bay. "Sorry, Anakin held me up. You know how he is, a million questions and one answer is never enough." You both chuckle at the thought of Anakin when he had first been brought to the Jedi Temple, constantly pestering all the Jedi younglings, Knights and Masters alike about anything and everything, a trait he had carried well into his Padawan years. Although it could be annoying, it was endearing at times, especially since Anakin was like a little brother to you in a lot of ways. "You got everything? We don't want to get to Hoth and realize we've left something behind do we?" </p><p>"Nah, I made sure I packed everything that we could possibly need. That's the reason why I have two bags." </p><p>"Master L/N, General Kenobi, are we all right and set to leave?" You turn around to look at the pilot. "Yes Captain, we are." You both took your seats on the transport, looking straight ahead until you felt eyes on the side of your head. Turning your head to look at Obi-Wan, you were shocked to find that he immediately diverted his gaze once you set yours upon him. "What? Is there something on my face?" You ask, suddenly self-conscious about how you looked. "No, no, nothing like that. I was just... thinking."</p><p>"Thinking?"</p><p>"Mhm"</p><p>"Thinking, whilst staring at me?"</p><p>He whipped his head around to look at you with wide eyes, stuttering amongst his words with a shocked and anxious tone, one that clearly belongs to a person in denial. "Now, I wasn't- well I <em>was, </em>but not like that!" </p><p>"Like what?" You ask curiously. </p><p>"I'm just a little... <em>concerned </em>about the mission. I already lost... I already lost Q-Qui Gon. I <em>can't lose you too</em>." You're surprised by his words, not expecting that level of sentimentality to come from him, of all people. You look at him with a smile, and beckon him over to you. "What?" He says, confused. "Come here, you bantha!" You laugh, and he starts to as well, coming over to sit beside you. "Now, listen to me Obi-Wan, you're <strong><em>not going to lose me</em></strong><strong>. </strong>I'm going to be here for a very long time, annoying the living kriff out of you, okay?" You feel butterflies erupt in your stomach, along with another feeling that you can't quite name. And then, without thinking much about it (definitely your downfall when it came to this man) you pull him into a tight hug, one that he reciprocates immediately after recovering from the suddenness of your action. There are so many things that you want to tell him in this moment, such as </p><p>
  <em>I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to be with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're the only person I want to be with</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would die for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you </em>
</p><p>But, you realize, you can't tell him. And you most likely won't be able to, ever. You fight against yourself to <em>not </em>start crying, though it's difficult to stop it when everything hurts so much. You didn't realize what people meant when they said emotions tear you apart, but now you think you've got quite a good grasp of the phrase. "Obi, is it okay if I just- ya know, lie down? I know I've done it loads before, but I just wanted to ask since usually I just pass out and don't give you much of a choice. And I'm like, <em>really </em>tired" </p><p>"Oh, yes, that's fine don't worry." With this, he sheds his cloak (you're disappointed at this, it really does look good on him) and puts it over his lap so you can lie down. "Thanks Obi." You say with a smile, and lie down, almost immediately passing out. The last thing you remember is Obi-Wan's hand falling carelessly over yours and rubbing circles into it mindlessly, a soothing gesture he does whenever he's lost in thought and you're nearby or if you're anxious. </p><p>You really need to sort this out. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After All, He Was Your Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N remembers what happened 13 years ago on Naboo, and how her feelings for Obi-Wan started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly can't thank you lot enough for the fact that you actually like this! <br/>Thank you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N woke up with a jolt, not knowing where she was for a minute and then realizing who the man above her was. Obi-Wan. Looking peaceful and calm within himself, lids shut to conceal those beautiful eyes of his, and mouth parted slightly. He was the definition of beautiful, both inside and out. It made no sense that he was a Jedi, and that he was bound to a Code where he could not be loved nor love anyone in return, it just didn't make sense. At least to her anyway, and she doubted many people would disagree. </p><p>"Obi-Wan, wake up. I think we're here" She says with a prod to his arm. He made a low groaning sound deep in his throat, one which sent shivers running down Y/N's spine. Why must he do this to her? Make her want to forget everything of the Jedi for him, break the Code over and over again for him. It wasn't fair. </p><p>"Y/N?" His voice speaking her name brought her abruptly out of her thoughts, and she looked up to him with what she hoped was a sleepy, cute grin. "You were lost in thought, what's wrong?" His voice spoke large volumes of concern for her, and again her heart did the little tap dance it decided to do whenever he was around, along with a few cartwheels and back-flips for good measure. "Nothing's wrong Obi, I'm fine. Just tired that's all." She flashed him a reassuring smile, and chuckled when he visibly relaxed. Then, she remembered where she was. "Oh, kriff, I'm sorry, I'm still on your lap!"</p><p>"No, no, it's fine. You've done it enough times before and I really don't mind, it's not uncomfortable or anything." He says earnestly whilst blushing slightly, as if he was embarrassed by what he just said. "Oh, right, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable or anything." </p><p>"Well, it's not uncomfortable Y/N, but thank you for caring." </p><p>"It's fine Obi, you know I care about you anyway." You said whilst looking at the ceiling, hoping that in low-level light that had descended upon you (you supposed it had happened while you were both asleep), that he couldn't see the blush that was making its way across your face. Suddenly, you got a beep on your comm device, and picked it up. "Yes?" you said politely. "Hello, Master L/N, it's the Captain here. I just wanted to let you know that you and your companion General Kenobi have arrived in the Hoth atmosphere, and that we're currently descending. We estimate that we'll be on the planets surface in about 2 minutes, if you wanted to start getting your things together."</p><p>"Thank you, Captain, we'll start getting ready right away. Will you please let us know when you've finished descending?"</p><p>"Of course, Miss."</p><p>"Who was it?" Obi-Wan sleepily says above you (you're still lay down on his lap), absent-mindedly playing with strands of your hair.. "Just the Captain, he said we'll be on the planets surface in about two minutes and that we should start getting ready to go." With a long groan that rumbled deep in your chest, you pulled yourself upwards, nearly falling back and grabbing quickly onto Obi-Wan's shoulder for support. "Whoa, sorry." You say with a chuckle, retracting your hand and standing up with shaky legs, most likely from the fact that you had been lay down so long. He stood up after, stretching his arms above his head with a sigh. "You know, sometimes," you begin with a yawn, "I really hate space travel. I always end up falling asleep somewhere and waking up even more tired than I was beforehand." </p><p>"I think that's probably because you stay up till all hours of the night finishing reports, Y/N, even though I've told you not to." He says with a chuckle. You laugh with him, knowing full well he is right. "Anyway, I'm going to go and get the stuff, you stay here a minute." Without waiting for a reply, you walk over to the room where your stuff was stored and punched in the code. Noticing you had a lot, you realized you might need some help. "Obi!" you yell back to him. "Yeah?" you hear him reply. "May or may not need some help with this stuff, didn't realize how much we'd brought." You hear him laughing from the other room, and you resist the urge to roll your eyes while smiling, even though he can't see. "Why of course I'll help you, milady." He says with a mock bow. "Oh for Force's sake Kenobi, don't you even <em>start!</em>" Although you sound scolding, you have a large smile on your face at his antics. It's been ages since you guys have been on a mission alone, what with the Clone Wars and Anakin and the Council making you both Masters, you haven't really had a lot of free together either. </p><p>You see, you and Obi-Wan used to spend a <em>hell </em>of a lot of time together, probably enough time together that Master Qui-Gon probably assumed that something romantic was going on. It wasn't, honestly, you hadn't even started developing feelings for him yet. You guys just got along so well together that when your weren't with your master and Obi-Wan wasn't with his, you would be attached at the hip. Whether it was in either of your rooms poring over Jedi texts and comparing analysis' on what they meant, in the training room honing your saber and Force skills, in the library looking at old files, or even at Dex's Diner just chatting over a meal. Wherever you were, he was, and that was the best thing in the entire galaxy for you. Until, that fateful mission on Naboo. 13 years ago.</p><p>It still pains you to think of it. Although there had only been two Jedi Knights who had gone there to negotiate with the Trade Federation on record, they had brought you along as backup in case it wasn't enough. When you, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had encountered the Sith Lord back on Naboo, you had been knocked unconscious by the... <em>thing </em>after it had killed Qui-Gon. The last thing you remember was Obi-Wan screaming and charging at the Sith Lord before you blacked out. </p><p>When you had woken up, you panicked, not knowing where you were. Realizing you were in the med-bay, you quickly settled, but starting to panic again when an onrush of thoughts hit your brain. </p><p>
  <em>Where the kriff is Obi-Wan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened to him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is everyone?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I dead and having a delusion?</em>
</p><p><em>"<strong>Calm down Y/N.</strong>" </em>A voice echoed in your brain, making you yelp embarrassingly loud. "<strong><em>What the actual kriff is going on?</em></strong><em>" </em>You said inside your brain, feeling slightly stupid<em>. "<strong>It's fine, your fine, it's me, Obi-Wan.</strong>" </em>You recognized the voice now, though something was definitely different about it. Like it had been, hit, shattered, <em>broken</em>. Yes, that's what it sounded like, broken. And it broke your heart to hear it. "<strong><em>Obi-Wan, how is this happening? This has never happened before.</em></strong><em>" </em>You say, hoping your alarm wasn't seeping into your.. what could you call it? Voice? Mind? <em>"<strong>I think it's some form of telepathy. I've been doing some reading while you've been asleep, but everything about telepathy points to the same thing.</strong></em><em>"  </em></p><p><em>"<strong>And what is that?</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>A Force Bond, but they're usually only created between two people who are extremely close, and by close I mean either Master and Padawan, siblings, usually twins and those who are in love.</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>Ah right. Can this Force Bond be broken?</strong></em>" You say within your mind Not that you would want to, of course. <em>"<strong>Sick of me already, L/N?</strong>" And you hear a distinct chuckle that comes along with the question. "<strong>Of course not, Obi-Wan. I'm just curious, that's all...</strong></em><em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Well, it can't be broken actually. It says that once a Force Bond has been created it can't be broken, and that even if someone dies it still remains, just that the other person will feel empty, like a part of them is missing. You know what, I'm coming in to talk to you. Hold on.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>Within seconds, he had come into the room, and you were shocked to see what he looked like. He looked good, he always looked good, you couldn't deny that your best friend was an attractive man, but there were so many things that were different about him now. His padawan braid was now gone, a shock to the system since he had had it for so long. His face was littered with small scars on his cheeks and one on his lip that had a butterfly stitch to avoid it splitting. The next, was his robes. You assumed that you had only gotten back a couple of hours ago (however you couldn't tell for certain since you had been conked out for the entire trip back) but they were still singed and slightly blackened, you guessed it was from blaster fire. "Obi-Wan what the kriff? How long have I been out for?" You sat up in bed, worry giving you enough strength to move. He came over to you, smiling sadly, and stood beside you. "Obi-Wan," you grabbed his hand, "What's going wrong?" He took an intake of breath as you took his hand, and just as you went to drop yours away from his, he grasped it tightly, causing you this time to gasp. "Qui-Gon, he... he's gone." And that was all it took for the tears to start falling. You held onto him as he nearly collapsed onto you, gently stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort in his ear. "I'm sorry, Y/N, you don't deserve to have to see me like this, a broken mess. I should have better control over my emotions. It's just that losing Q-Qui-Gon and then nearly losing you is just so..." You shush him gently and continue stroking his short hair. "I know Obi, I know. Just remember, I'll always be here for you, don't worry about that, okay?" You felt and heard him take a deep shuddering breath that came with a rack of new sobs, and you knew that Obi-Wan was far from okay. But Force be damned if you were going to let him go through this alone, and you would tell him that every chance you got. </p><p>After all, he was your best friend. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is an incredibly long chapter, but there was just so much I wanted to write in order to give a bit of backstory to Y/N and Obi-Wan's current relation/friendship since I know I haven't added a lot of background to this fic yet. <br/>Hope you all like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything Felt Almost Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tension rises between Y/N and Obi-Wan. Or is that just Y/N's overactive thinking? Is she hoping for more? Or is she actially recieving?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legit this is blowing my mind! I can't believe people actually like this and are reading it, giving kudos and commenting! <br/>I'm thinking of writing some one-shots for Star-Wars, as well as some head-canons and imagines. If you want to request one, then just hop on over to my tumblr which is commanderbensolo. <br/>Again, thank you all! This chapter is where tension really starts to rise (like it hasn't been already lmao) so get ready for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N took one step out onto the frozen planet and immediately regretted her decision, nearly having Obi-Wan walk straight into her, causing her to go off-balance and near fall into the carpet of pure death (yes she may have been exaggerating a tiny bit) that lay beneath her. "Kriff, Y/N, you alright?!" Obi-Wan said in a panicked voice as he hastily grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." She said as she caught her breath and tried to stop her heart from going a million miles an hour. Whether it was from the fact that she nearly fell or the fact that Obi-Wan's hand was still on her arm though, she couldn't be sure. "How about we just get to our settlements, and we'll figure it out from there, yeah?" She asked, as she spotted what seemed like a village in the far distance. "Yes, let's go." And with that, they picked up speed in order to get there as quickly as possible. </p><p>-At the little village-</p><p>"Now I was told on my communicator prior the mission that we would be staying in a hotel sort-of place?" Obi-Wan said to you as you looked around. "Yeah, Obi, I think that's it." You said, pointing to a large building that was in front of you. "Yeah I think it is, let's go shall we?" </p><p>Once inside the hotel, you look around the lobby, and spot a reception at the front. "Hey, Y/N I'm going to go and check in, just stay here a minute."</p><p>"Okay, see you in a minute." As he walked off towards the receptionist, you couldn't help that notice the girl behind the desk. She had blonde hair that was curled neatly, and was dressed clearly in a neat, pinstripe work uniform. 'Obi-Wan would love her, all done up to perfection.' you thought bitterly. Again, why you hate feelings. It wasn't fair <em>at all</em>. I mean, he wasn't even yours, and yet jealously still manages to rear it's ugly head whenever there's even a possible chance of Obi-Wan having a nice life. In all honesty, you felt more sorry for him than you did for yourself. You probably (unknowingly of course) put out so much of a 'don't even think about it' vibe that girls couldn't even find the courage to approach him. Not that it mattered, any who did he automatically rebuffed. Obi-Wan never was one to like lots of attention, even as a General nowadays, when he was even more of a hot-shot than before. </p><p>You're brought out of your thoughts by the clear sound of the girl at the desk laughing at something that Obi-Wan had said, and even from here you could see that the laugh was greatly exaggerated on her part. You decided to see what was happening, since at this point you just wanted a shower, food, to read the itinerary for the next few days and then collapse onto a bed. "Hey, Obi, what's going on?" You say as you flashed the receptionist a smile. Her laughing immediately ceased to a titter, and you tried not to smile as you could feel that she felt threatened by another female presence. Obi-Wan flashed you a look of 'Oh my Force why is this happening' and quietly said in your ear "Apparently we've been put down for a single room." Realizing the predicament, you pulled him over to the side with a laugh, saying to the receptionist as you went "Just give us one moment please." As you stood before him, you realized how tired you were, and that you needed to get this sorted sooner rather than later. "Obi, it's fine. We've shared rooms before, it's no big deal." </p><p>"Yeah I know, but I didn't know if you were comfortable with it. It's been a long time since we were Padawan's, Y/N" He said gently. You chuckled to yourself. "Obi, it's fine honestly. Now all I really want to do is sleep, and get a shower and food, so let's just go back over there and say we'll take the room, it's only for a few days right?" He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and then opened them again. "Yeah, just a few days. I'll go and accept the room then." </p><p>"Okay you go do that." He walked back over to the receptionist, and you heard him say "Yeah, we'll take the room." He turned around to you after he had gotten the keys, flashed a smile and came back over to get his bags. With that, you decided to start the journey of what seemed like a million flights of stairs. </p><p>-In the hotel room- </p><p>Once you had entered the room, you realized another predicament. There was only one bed, and there were two of you. Now you see, the predicament came from a personal perspective. You guys had done this multiple times, especially after Obi-Wan lost Qui-Gon and kept on having recurring nightmares. You would always feel it through the Force Bond and would therefore invite him to come sleep with you so you could keep him safe. But, that had been 13 years ago. Feelings hadn't been an issue. You didn't even realize that you had feelings for him at that time, so it was strictly platonic between you two. However, you now were both fully into adulthood, and you had developed a major crush on him. One might even call it love, but that was still to be decided. "Right, okay." You say to him as he starts unpacking. "There's only one bed, but that's happened before, so we can deal with that." You look as you say this, and you're surprised to find that he is... blushing? There's a slight tinge of pink dusted across his cheeks, and on your first glance you think it may be because of the cold, but then it occurred to you that maybe he was nervous? What for, you didn't know, maybe it was just the cold after all. "I'm going to hit the shower, you want to order food and check the itinerary while I'm in there?" You ask, grabbing a towel, a change of clothes and your shower products from your luggage. "Yeah sure, see you in a bit." </p><p>"Just give us a shout if you need us, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, will do." He says with a smile, pulling out his datapad. </p><p>As you stepped into the shower, you finally had a moment to yourself to get your feelings in order. All you had to do was keep yourself in check for the next couple of days until you could go back to Coruscant. However, the feeling of unrequited love was <em>killing </em>you. You didn't know how you'd managed to keep it concealed for this long, especially since you'd been around him so much helping train Anakin. Whilst washing your hair, you thought back to the dream you had had before the mission. </p><p>
  <em>"I...I want you to kiss me Obi-Wan. I want you to kiss me like you love me." You had said whilst running your hands through his long-ish hair at the nape of his neck, subconsciously pulling him closer. "I want you to love me, and feel me love you. I want all of you, every. single. inch." Each word was punctuated by a kiss to his forehead, nose and cheeks, gradually moving lower until your lips were level with his. He drew closer to you, lips moving forward until finally-</em>
</p><p>"Oh kriff, WHY?!" You shouted-whispered at yourself. You knew it wasn't going to happen, so why is your mind trying to torture you? Thinking you could have him. Ha, you're both bound the Jedi Code, a Code not easily broken, and even if you were willing to break it for him (let's face it, you totally were), you highly doubted that even if he returned those feelings, he would break the Code. He had built this life for himself since he was months old, still a youngling learning the ways of the Force. He wanted the path laid out for him, he had wanted it for years, and it would be highly unfair of you to try and take that away from him because of your own desires. Stepping out the shower, you towel yourself dry and get dressed in leggings and a tank top, and head out to meet Obi-Wan. </p><p>"Hey, find anything interesting on the assignment itinerary?" You ask him, plopping down on the bed and noticing that Obi-Wan had changed into sleeping pants and a plain white shirt, as well as helping yourself to the food he had ordered. It was still steaming, so you assumed that it had only been delivered recently. "Er, yeah actually, there's an event we're scheduled to go to. Though I don't think interesting is the right word." He said with a chuckle, moving over to sit beside you and also start eating. "An event? I wasn't aware there was one?" You ask in a surprised tone. You thought the mission would just be to scout the area and see if anything shady was happening, and then report back to the council. "Yeah, it's like a gala/ball-type thing. Apparently you're supposed to go in formal attire, so they sent you a dress, but since I didn't receive anything I'm assuming I'm going in Jedi attire." At this, you look up at him, only to find him smirking. "Wait, I'm sorry, did you say a <em>dress</em>? A <em><strong>dress</strong></em><em>! </em>Of all things, a dress! I would prefer to go in Jedi robes, in all honesty. What color is it?"</p><p>"I thought I'd let you find out for yourself. I haven't opened it don't worry. I'll get it for you. For some reason they hid it under the bed?" He gets up from the bed and gets down on the floor in order to reach under the bed to grab the box that it's in. He hands it to you, and goes to sit back down. You stand up next to the bed, and read the label on the package. </p><p>
  <em>Hello Y/N</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have sent this dress on your mission since we were aware that you would be attending a social event, and did not want to leave you unprepared in case something happened to your robes. We hope it benefits you. May the Force be with you both - Jedi Council</em>
</p><p>"It's from the Jedi Council" You exclaim in disbelief. "Wait, really?" Obi-Wan says next to you, taking the card from your hand and looking at the message. As he took the card, your fingers brushed, and an electric spark shot up your spine, leaving your stomach tingling and heart speeding up. You undid the white bow on the box and carefully took the lid off. What lay inside was exquisite, to say the least. </p><p>It was a light blue ballgown, with off-the shoulder sleeves. When you touched the dress, it felt soft, like it was made of the finest silk. From what you could see inside the box, it had variants of white lace surrounding the bodice. "Oh my god..." You breathed quietly, and you heard Obi-Wan mutter the same phrase next to you. "I don't know about you Y/N, but when you wear that to the gala, everyone is going to want to be you, never mind just have the dress." He murmured softly against your ear. You looked to your side, to find Obi-Wan's face near yours, and you smiled at him. "Thanks Obi, but I highly doubt that. "</p><p>"You can highly doubt it all you want, that dress is going to look gorgeous on you, I promise. I wouldn't lie to my best friend." At his words, you blush, though a glimmer of hurt manages to make its way through the fire in your cheeks. '<em>Best friend,'</em> you think sadly, turning your gaze back to the dress. '<em>Th</em><em>at's all he'll ever see me as.'</em>  You look at him again. "Hey Obi, do you have the time?" He glances at you again and smiles, standing up to get his datapad. "Yeah, it's currently 2100." You look out the window, seeing that it's dark out. "We should probably sleep, when's that event?" </p><p>"Tomorrow, at 1900. So yeah, we should sleep, I agree." With that you both got into the bed onto separates sides, and used the Force to turn off the light-switch. "Y/N." He whispered in the dark. "Yeah?" You whispered back, staring at the ceiling. "Look at me a minute?" He asked you. You complied, rolling onto your side to find him on his. "Come here." He said, looping an arm round your waist and pulling you closer to him. "Obi, what are you doing?!" You whispered whilst trying not to laugh. "It's cold, and I didn't want you to get cold." He said nonchalantly. Humming a response, you snuggle further into his chest, enjoying the heat radiating from his body. "Goodnight Obi." You murmured into his chest. "Goodnight, Y/N" You heard in reply, and with that, you settled down to sleep. </p><p>And in that moment, everything felt almost okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see the dress, then here is the link. <br/>https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d6/8d/16/d68d1629bc65c5e14eecb0a6993f3b36.jpg</p><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel like I should add slow burn to the tags lmao. Don't worry, stuff will be happening soon, I'm just a sucker for build up :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Is There Something Deeper Under All This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tension between Y/N and Obi-Wan finally snaps, but what will happen as an outcome?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over 200 hits! This is blowing my literal mind, I didn't even expect people to like it tbh. Thank you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time? 1830. And what was Y/N doing? panicking, whilst also getting ready. Panicking, because she didn't think she looked good. Panicking, because she didn't know what Obi-Wan was going to think when he saw her in this dress. </p><p>As she stood in front of the mirror, she smoothed down the sides of the dress. 'It does look rather nice, to be honest.' She thought to herself, though she wished that she more confidence. Confidence was beautiful and sexy, as displayed by the Jedi in the other room. When she had opened the box that contained the dress in the morning, earlier that day, she had noticed that there were quite a couple of other things in there. There was a kit of makeup, which contained eye shadow colors that matched her dress, pink and nude lipsticks, a light wearing foundation (Force forbid it was going to get hot there, even if she was on a planet made of ice), a neutral palette containing a blusher, bronzer and highlighter and a volumizing mascara, and inside the bag next to it sat a curler (ice-resistant, will wonders never cease?) and heat protector. Sat next to the makeup kit was a gorgeous pair of silver heels with straps, and beneath that was a white, floor-length cloak with fur lining the hood. When she touched the cloak in awe, she noticed that it seemed to made of a material which would keep her warm from the chilling snowstorms that seemed to take place so often in Hoth. Next to that, was a white belt that could placed around the body, with etchings of galactic basic in silver all the way around. When you examined it closely, she saw that it had a clasp for her to hang your lightsaber on it, as well as a silver chain linking all the way around it.</p><p>She assumed, after she had extracted all the items from the box and put them in the bathroom for later, that they had to be from Padmé. When she had examined the note that had been lying underneath, her suspicions had been proven correct. It had read:</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Y/N</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know we don't see each other as much as I would like, and for that I am truly sorry. My duties as serving as Senator of Naboo have been overwhelming, though that is not an excuse to keep me from the ones I love. You are like my sister Y/N, please don't ever forget that. I'm assuming if you're reading this it is the day of the event. My best wishes go to you and Obi-Wan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have enclosed these things (don't worry the Jedi council know about them, however they do not know about this note) in order to put the outfit together. The council knows better than to not trust me with fashion, and let's face it, the dress is beautiful. I helped them pick it out. I hope you like it. I thought it was the best one to suit what tonight was going to be. I trust you will put it all to good use and go out there looking stunning and prove them all wrong, just as I have sought to do as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, a little side note. I know your feelings for Obi-Wan. For a person also in love, it's hard to miss the signals. What I'm trying to say is, don't give up hope just yet. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's practically the same. Whether you choose to believe me or not is another thing, but for now, please trust me. I have a feeling tonight will be the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay safe, my dear, and look after yourselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love, Padmé</em>
</p><p>After finishing reading the message for the 7th time that day, she almost teared up again. It was strictly 'Padmé' in the way it was written, and the way that it spoke all of her emotions. A thing that worried you though was that, if she had found out about your feelings, who else had? Surely the Council wouldn't have sent you on this mission with Obi-Wan if they thought you had feelings for him? Or maybe they were just secretly rooting for you guys, forbidden attachments and all.</p><p>That last thought was so ridiculous you nearly laughed out loud, placing a hand over your mouth just in time to stop the giggles from erupting inside your throat. You shook your head and took one final look at yourself in the mirror. Your Y/C hair was curled in perfect ringlets cascading down your sides, and Y/E/C eyes were perfectly outlined with shades of blue (varying from light to dark) on the lid and then a sweep of black mascara on your lashes. Your skin was practically glowing, and your lips were rosy and pink, courtesy of the lipstick. You unfastened the cloak clasps, and placed it around your shoulders, clasping it again. After putting on your shoes, you looked at yourself again. With everything put together, you did truly feel stunning in it. Taking a deep breath (not something one can easily do in a tight bodice, let me just say) and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Obi-Wan, are you ready?" You called out to him, listening for a reply on the other side of the door. "Yeah, I'm done, come out when your ready, okay?" You heard back, and you chuckled at his politeness. Forever the gentleman, he was. "Okay, I'm coming out, but don't you dare laugh."</p><p>"Why would I laugh Y/N?"</p><p>"I don't know, some guys do that." You say with a frown, which he can't see. "I can assure you Y/N, that I will not laugh. Anyone who does is merely jealous, even if it's a guy." Feeling better, you open the door of the bathroom, and stand there in front of Obi-Wan. His reaction was one which you not forget anytime soon. </p><p>He had been waiting expectantly on the edge of the bed when you came out. As soon as he saw you, his mouth literally dropped open and his eyes widened considerably. "Well?" You said, nervously fidgeting with the edge of your cape. "It's- Oh my- You look-" He stuttered along his words for a few good minutes, until he finally regained control of his tongue and blurted out "You look gorgeous!". Whilst the sentiment was a welcome one, your eyes still widened in surprise at his words, not expecting them to have come from him. After looking down to the floor nervously and back up at him, you noticed a rosy blush making its way across his neck and cheeks. "Are you... <em>blushing </em>Kenobi? You ask him hesitantly, wanting an answer but simultaneously not wanting him to at all. "Erm... no, no I'm not, just- oh it doesn't matter, I meant what I said. You truly do look stunning. You know I wouldn't lie to you about that." He say quickly, like the words are a flood and his brain has decided to break the dam holding them back. "Well, thank you Obi-Wan. I appreciate the compliment." You say whilst smiling at him. Your stomach twists in knots, and if you weren't constantly worrying about what would happen on this mission you would be inclined to think that it's <em>another </em>type of pressure. One that fills your skin with fire and causes your nerve endings to explode. "Well are we ready to go, my good sir?" You say to him jokingly, holding out your hand to him. He smiles, and takes it, standing up. Now that's he's stood up, you can truly admire his outfit. Although it is the same as his other Jedi robes, there's something different about how they look on him. He looks more confident in them, with boots polished neatly and and belt fastened tightly around his hips and cloak falling down his body in <em>just the right way</em>. You took a sharp intake of breath as you admired him, and came to the realization that this mission may be harder to get through than you thought, especially considering how utterly <em>gorgeous </em>he looked tonight. "Why yes my dear, I am." His statement (paired with one of his significant chuckles) brought you out of your sinful train of thought. You smiled up at him, praying that tonight goes well. "So I have three questions." You say to him, placing your hands on both of his shoulders in order to maintain his focus. You hadn't realized it was that intimate of a gesture, though you also didn't realize his small intake of breath, so maybe you just weren't focused. "Okay, go on, though I imagine I probably won't like them." He says, leveling your eyes with his. You laugh, knowing full well he won't like two of the questions you're about to ask. "Okay, number 1: are we having transport come get us to take us there?"</p><p>"Yes we are it'll be here in 5 minutes, so you better hurry up." You glance at the clock and realize it's 1845, hopefully the place isn't too far away. "Number 2, are we allowed to get drunk?" He rolls his eyes and smiles at you. "I don't think it matters if I say yes or no here does it?" You allow yourself to smile mischievously, and glance at his eyes. "Nah, I just wanted to ask just in case." He rolls his eyes again. You then feel the motion of his hands on your waist, and you gasp slightly. Had they been there before? "Okay, question-" You clear your throat nervously, suddenly hyper aware of the tension in the room. "Question 3, are we allowed to flirt with people-" He goes to speak but you hold a finger in front of his lips, hushing him. "Strictly for information purposes." You whisper the last part, very aware of how he is looking at you. "Yes, we are." He whispers back. "Okay-" You clear your throat again, going to step away when you feel his hand on your waist pulling you back towards him. "Obi, what are you doing, we've got to g-" Your words cut off into a surprised gasp as he lips suddenly meet yours. For a second, you're frozen with fear, thinking he's just messing with your head, but as time continues, you relax into the kiss and relentlessly kiss him back. It is needy, and passionate, and so full of emotion you're surprised you're not fit to burst yet. You both pull away due to the need for oxygen (a very unfortunate need mind you) and both join foreheads, gasping. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait anymore, and I don't think I could bear to see you flirt with someone else tonight, especially if you didn't know my true feelings." He murmurs to you softly. You've never been good with words, always been a more actions before questions type of girl, and in order to convey how you feel about him, you put both of your hands on the sides of his face and pull him into another kiss, though this one is definitely softer and less passionate, but still filled with endless amounts of love that have built up over time. As you kiss him, you tune into your Force Bond with him, and nearly cry at how much passion and love there is between the two. He pulls away to speak. "As much as I would like to continue with this, and believe me I would, we need to get to this gala." He holds open the door for you, and after hooking your lightsaber onto your belt, you both proceed to leave.</p><p>As you walk down to the lobby and out to the transport, you send him a message through the bond. "<em><strong>We'll have to talk about this later you know.</strong></em>" You feel him smile and chuckle next to you as the transport begins to move. "<em><strong>Yeah, I know, and don't worry, we will when we get back, let's just get this out the way first, okay?</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>Okay.</strong></em>" And as you stare out the window, you begin to wonder, is there something deeper under all this? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>